The Importance of Being Human
by Nightcrawler8
Summary: ***Sequel to The Balance*** Tabus' true intentions for taking control of the Underworld are revealed, and Cole and Michael discover one of the greatest secrets of Earth. ***SERIES FINALE***


The Importance of Being Human  
  
(This is a continuation of the universe I created in Lineage and that is continued in The Dark Half, Family Ties, Darkness Rising, Destiny's Call, The Last Guard at the Gate, Hidden Potential, Sacrifices, Torture, Bringing Back the Dead, and The Balance. This story takes place two weeks after the events of The Balance.)  
  
As Michael woke up, he suddenly remembered what he had done last night as he felt his muscles tighten painfully for a moment, then relax as his self-healing powers kicked in. He grinned as he leaned his head forward slightly to see his wife's dark hair spread across his chest. There were some things that pregnancy couldn't change, and one of them was Phoebe's exceptionally insatiable sexual appetite. The fact that it had been Michael's birthday party the night before had amplified it considerably.  
  
He then remembered that he and Cole had decided to spend some cousin- to-cousin time together, something that they had increasingly less and less of as their wives' pregnancies progressed. He gently tried to ease himself out of bed, but a surprisingly strong arm clamped even tighter around him, and a small voice said, "No."  
  
Michael sighed. "Phoebe..." he started.  
  
"No," she repeated, raising her head from her chest to look at him. "Today is your birthday, and you aren't going anywhere. Did you actually expect me to let you go, when two weeks ago you were fighting a war that could have killed you? You are staying right here with me."  
  
"Honey, I told you last night, Cole wanted to have a cousins' day out, so to speak," Michael reminded her. Phoebe pouted at that. A moment later, she grinned inwardly as the pout was successful in making him kiss her. "I promise you, after I get back, I'm all yours."  
  
"Ok," she said, the pout remaining on her face.  
  
"I have to make that pout go away before I leave," he groaned. "I can't stand it." Unseen by Phoebe, Michael's right hand crept under the covers.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh," Phoebe moaned at the feel of the delicious things his hand was doing. "Michael, please..."  
  
Michael grinned and shook his head. "That's all for now, baby," he said. Before Phoebe realized what was happening, Michael grabbed his clothes from the floor next to the bed and flamed out.  
  
"Not fair!" she said, flopping back down onto the bed. "You'd better deliver, Michael."  
  
****  
  
"You realize you are so dead when you get back, don't you?" Cole remarked. He and Michael were talking on the roof of the Empire State Building.  
  
"Not if Phoebe is satisfied, and I have yet to fail at that," Michael said, grinning.  
  
"Too many details there, cousin," Cole said, shaking his head.  
  
"So you mean to tell me that Katrina didn't have any problems with you taking a whole day with me?" Michael asked.  
  
"It wasn't MY birthday last night, so my wife really doesn't have a special reason for keeping me in bed the whole day, does she?" Cole countered.  
  
"Point taken," said Michael, chuckling.  
  
"You see, I also know how Phoebe thinks. Hell, I lived with her myself for a year. If there is one thing I know for sure about that woman, it is that Phoebe gets what Phoebe wants. If she wants YOU, you can't stop her."  
  
"Unless you happen to be more powerful than she is," Michael remarked. "I flamed out before she could stop me."  
  
"And before you could get any of your clothes on," Cole added. "I found it rather amusing when you materialized in my bathroom."  
  
"Well, I wasn't about to flame into your bedroom, now was I?" Michael said. Cole laughed heartily, and then he and Michael sat in silence for a few minutes. "Cole...do you ever wonder why we're here?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Cole asked.  
  
"Well, first of all it seems that most of the major battles between Good and Evil have taken place on Earth," Michael remarked. "There's also something else. Do you ever get the feeling that there's a great power out there, just within our senses?"  
  
"Come to think of it, yeah," Cole said.  
  
"Why is this world so important in the balance of the universe?" Michael wondered. "What makes humans so special?"  
  
Cole shrugged. "I don't know, Michael," he said. "But it is definitely a special thing to be human, that's for sure."  
  
****  
Tabus stood before the other members of the Ubitoria Council of Evil with a pleased look on his face. "The day we have been waiting for has arrived," he began. "For the first time, we are one short step away from achieving our goal."  
  
"But how, when we don't know where it is?" asked one.  
  
"All we need is a little insurance, and they'll find it for us, and get past all the traps," explained Tabus. "Dispatch our forces. And make certain the Charmed Ones are taken ALIVE."  
  
****  
  
"You know, Katrina, sometimes that man just drives me nuts," said Phoebe.  
  
"But then, you remember that you love him and he loves you, and you resist the urge to throw fireballs at him," Katrina quipped.  
  
"Damn hormones," Phoebe muttered as her eyes watered up. "I can't help wanting his attention when I'm like this."  
  
"Oh, honey," said Katrina, coming over and wrapping her in a hug. "He knows that just as well as you do. But sometimes you have to let him do what he wants, too. Did the two of you talk about it yet?"  
  
Phoebe sniffed. "Not really," she admitted, "especially considering that blow-up we had about the hockey game."  
  
"You should," Katrina suggested. "Cole and I already did. Otherwise, there was no way in hell I was letting him go out with Michael."  
  
"Hey, guys," Piper remarked and she and Paige walked into the room. "Having a nice chat?"  
  
"Actually, yes we were. Why?" Phoebe demanded.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Paige said quickly. "We just find it amusing how close you two have become."  
  
"Well, we're both pregnant, and we understand each other," Katrina began.  
  
"You don't need to explain, we're glad you two have each other," Paige soothed.  
  
"How touching," a new voice interrupted mockingly. The group whirled to see two demons appear with a dozen of the beings that attacked last time. "I always love a good heart to heart talk."  
  
Piper began to gesture, but the demon beat her to it. She was thrown against the wall heavily, and slumped. "Now, now, that wasn't very nice..." the demon tsked. He then said, "Take them."  
  
As the winged creatures started forward, Phoebe summoned a fireball. She looked at Paige and said, "Get us out of here, NOW!"  
  
Paige's face took on a look of intense concentration, and then she frowned, "I...I can't. There's some kind of barrier that's keeping me from orbing."  
  
"Then we fight," Katrina stated.  
  
"Wrong," the demon said with a tight grin. He turned, and Phoebe gasped. Both Tom and Wyatt were being held by a winged creature, which had a clawed hand against their throats. "I trust you will be civil and follow us peacefully?"  
  
Phoebe and Katrina slowly lowered their hands and their heads slumped. The demon smiled, and said, "Excellent...take them."  
  
As the winged creatures grabbed them, the demon said, "Let's go...except for you. You have a message to deliver."  
  
The creature bowed and shimmered out.  
  
****  
  
"So, where to now, Cole?" Michael asked. He and Cole had been traveling to many different locations around the world, and were now preparing to leave the Rocky Mountains.  
  
"I don't know," said Cole. "Do you have any suggestions? It is your birthday, after all."  
  
"Perhaps I can make one," said a new voice. Michael and Cole whirled around to see a demon shimmer in.  
  
"You guys never give me a break, do you?" Michael groaned as he formed a fireball.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Life-bearer," the demon growled. "Not if you want to see your wife and child again."  
  
Michael's eyes blazed with fury. "Where are they?" he snapped.  
  
"We have taken them captive, along with the rest of your family," the demon said, baring his fangs. Cole's expression darkened until it matched Michael's. "We won't harm them, provided you do us a favor."  
  
"And what might that be?" Cole asked in a dangerously quiet voice.  
  
"My master, Tabus, will explain that to you," said the demon. "You are to go to the Underworld at once. Otherwise..." The demon never finished that sentence, as his body was incinerated by Michael's fireball and Cole's energy ball.  
  
"Looks like there's something to be said for being the messenger," Michael remarked coldly. He flamed out, and Cole blurred after him.  
  
****  
  
Michael and Cole materialized in the Underworld's Coronation Chamber. They turned to see their family in a larger version of the Seer's magical cage. As soon as Phoebe saw them appear, she nudged Katrina and they ran to the cage door. Michael and Cole ran to their respective wives.  
  
"Are you alright?" Michael asked Phoebe, clasping her fingers through the bars.  
  
"I'm fine, and so is Prue," Phoebe said, patting her belly.  
  
"Did they hurt you at all?" Cole asked.  
  
"No, we're all ok," Katrina replied, indicating Piper, Paige, Leo, Tom, and Wyatt.  
  
"I guess you were right, honey," Michael said. "I should have stayed with you after all."  
  
Phoebe smiled sadly, tears welling up in her eyes. "Assuming we get out of this alive, you can make it up to me later," she said, sniffling. "Damn hormones..."  
  
"Shhh, baby," he said, kissing her fingers. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."  
  
"I think that's enough family reunion for now, don't you think?" said a voice. Michael and Cole turned to see a hooded figure shimmer into the room. "I am Tabus, High Councilor of the Ubitoria Council of Evil."  
  
"We were told you had an offer for us," Michael said.  
  
"Yes, indeed I do," Tabus said softly. "I'm sure by now the two of you have sensed the great power in this realm, a power so vast that you can barely comprehend its potential. It is the singular Purpose for which the Great War has raged for eons. It is the Source of All Magic." All the others drew in a breath at this revelation. "It's rather ironic that none of you would have known its existence. Yet, a scholar in my realm had located it without much difficulty. The only problem was that we couldn't get in right away, as there seemed to be an impenetrable barrier blocking us. However, as I'm sure you are aware, that all changed." Cole winced slightly at the reference to his son's actions, but he kept a determined look on his face.  
  
"What do you need us for?" Cole asked.  
  
"Well, I'm certainly not going to risk any of my own demons to find it if I don't have to," said Tabus. "Besides which, I can't find it, literally. You see, the same scholar who located this realm is also a Seer of sorts, and he prophesized that you two would find the Source of All Magic. You're the only beings powerful enough that can sense where it is, so it stands to reason that you're the only ones who can find it."  
  
"So, the deal is that if we help you find the Source of All Magic, you release our family?" Michael questioned.  
  
"Not exactly," said Tabus. With a wave of his hand, a forcefield suddenly encapsulated the cage. "There is enough air within the forcefield to last them for thirty six hours. If you can't find it by then, I'll be sure to send the bodies to the funeral home for you."  
  
Michael leapt forward and lifted Tabus off the ground by his cloak. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart right now, you son of a bitch," he growled.  
  
Tabus grinned. "Only I can safely disable the forcefield," he said. "If anybody else so much as breathes on it, it will vaporize anything inside within one second." Tabus paused to let this sink in. "Are we agreed?"  
  
Michael reluctantly lowered Tabus to the ground and Cole looked at each other. They knew that if they failed, their family would die, and that was a possibility neither one wished to think about. After a moment they turned toward Tabus, and Cole said, "We'll do it."  
  
"Good," said Tabus, rubbing his hands together. "I'll see you again soon," he said as he shimmered out.  
  
Michael and Cole turned toward the cage one last time. Phoebe and Katrina each gave them looks that said no matter what happened they would always love them. Michael and Cole turned and respectively flamed and blurred in the direction of the energy pull.  
  
****  
  
When Michael and Cole materialized, they were very shocked at their location.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," said Michael. "Mt. Everest?!?"  
  
"Makes sense," said Cole. "Why else would it be so big?" He and Michael chuckled. Then Cole said, "I wonder where we go from here?"  
  
Michael looked around, and a shocked look came over his face. "Uh, I think we go there," he said, pointing. Cole turned, and his mouth dropped open. What was clearly a doorway, about ten feet tall and across, was visible in the mountainside. "I'm guessing we can see that because of our power level. I doubt anybody else would notice it."  
  
Cole nodded in acquiescence, and the two cousins walked to the doorway. As soon as they passed through a threshold, a strange feeling overtook them, as though something was pulling something out of them. The sensation lasted for several seconds, and then stopped.  
  
"Oh, no," said Michael. "My powers are gone."  
  
"Mine too," said Cole gravely. "I guess we have to do the rest of this without them."  
  
Michael and Cole continued walking down the narrow corridor of rock. All of sudden, it opened up into a massive chamber. At the far end was another door, and sitting on either side of the doorway were two HUGE ten- foot men were each holding a weapon that was bigger than either of their heights. One of them looked between them and said, "You're late."  
  
Cole blinked. "Huh?" he questioned.  
  
"Well, do you want to get to the Source of All Magic or not?" said the other.  
  
"Yes, we do," said Michael boldly.  
  
"Very well," said the first man. They stood up, and Michael and Cole thought, 'Oh, shit.'  
  
"Don't worry," said the other. "We'll make this a little more fair on you." He gestured, and a rack of swords, battle-axes and other weapons appeared. "I think these should be about your size."  
  
Michael and Cole walked over to the rack and looked over the weapons. "What do you think?" Michael asked quietly as he picked up a broadsword that resembled Excalibur.  
  
Cole looked at Michael, and picked up two battle-axes. Turning back to the men, he said, "You know, we are in a hurry, so we'll have to kill you a little quicker than I'd normally take."  
  
The two men threw their heads back and laughed. "Well, you've got guts, we'll give you that," said one. "I can't wait to see what they look like."  
  
Michael gulped as he and Cole began circling their opponents. Sure, he'd fought in battles before, but NEVER as vulnerable as right now. Suddenly, the man he was facing moved his club too fast for Michael to see, and he fell back as he received a painful blow to the jaw.  
  
Despite himself, Cole smirked. "Looks like invincibility has made you soft," he snickered. Cole regretted his words a moment later as the other man connected with his neck. Cracking his neck, Cole said, "Made BOTH of us soft."  
  
Michael was going to respond, but instead he dove as his opponent swung his weapon at Michael. Michael backed up to get beyond the range while he tried to think. He looked over at Cole, hard-pressed by his opponent, and an idea formed. He and Cole shared a look, and Cole grinned.  
  
Cole made a diving leap through his opponent's legs. Startled, the giant turned around, exposing his back to Michael. Trusting in Cole, Michael heaved his sword directly at the back of the giant's skull.  
  
The sword slammed in with a sickening crunch. Michael watched the giant fall, and then heard a strange gurgle behind him. He turned to see his opponent falling backwards with an axe in his chest.  
  
"Well, that was easy," said Cole, standing and rubbing his neck.  
  
"Easy for you to say," said Michael, spitting some blood out of his mouth. "Let's go." They walked through the doorway down another narrow corridor.  
  
At the end of this corridor, they saw a strange spider-like creature standing in front of a table with three baskets resting on it, face-down. "Ah, I'm surprised. I thought for sure the half-giants would kill you. You're the first ones to make it this far. But, no matter," said the creature, chuckling. "You'll not get past me."  
  
"You don't look that tough," said Cole, smirking.  
  
"Ah, but this challenge is mental rather than physical," said the creature. He opened his "palm" to reveal a red crystal. "The challenge is very simple," said the creature. "I put the crystal under one of the baskets, and then shuffle the order. If you pick the basket with the crystal under it, you move on. If not," the creature said, smiling, "I have the two of you for lunch."  
  
"That doesn't sound too appetizing to me," said Michael. "Let's do this."  
  
"Very well," said the creature. With that, the creature placed the crystal under the middle basket, and began shuffling the baskets so fast that Michael and Cole could barely pick up on the basket they were trying to keep track of. After a minute, the creature stopped his movements, and said, "Now, where is the crystal?"  
  
Michael and Cole studied the baskets, trying to remember which one they'd been keeping track of. Suddenly, something tugged at the end of Michael's vision, and one of the cave walls, he saw the spider's shadow, and a red glint that could only be the crystal resting in his "hand". Cole followed Michael's gaze, and the two formed a plan. Together, they said, "It's in the middle," and lifted the left and right baskets to reveal nothing.  
  
The creature muttered with rage, realizing they'd been clever enough to see through his trick. "Congratulations," it said. "You are worthy enough to move on to the final test." The creature moved out of their way to reveal the next doorway.  
  
Michael and Cole moved down the corridor slowly. The burden of their journey had begun to take its toll on them, but they still pressed on, the faces of their loved ones dominating their minds. As the approached the next chamber, they were momentarily surprised that there was nothing there.  
  
"What the hell?" Michael said. As he walked forward, a wall of flames suddenly leapt up.  
  
"WATCH OUT!" yelled Cole, pulling him back.  
  
"Thanks," said Michael breathlessly. "How the hell are we supposed to get past this?"  
  
Cole thought furiously, and then chuckled. "It's a test of courage," he said. "We have to be willing to leap through the fire."  
  
Michael sighed and nodded. "Whatever it takes," he affirmed. Cole and Michael joined hands and stood in front of the wall of fire. "On three," said Michael. "One..."  
  
"Two..." said Cole.  
  
"THREE!" They ran forward and leapt into the fire. Suddenly, Michael and Cole found themselves in a completely different chamber. Each felt a warm tingle that signified that their powers had returned. Directly in front of them was a lake that seemed to be liquid energy.  
  
"That must be it," said Michael, stepping forward.  
  
"Let's go tell Tabus that we found the damn thing," said Cole.  
  
"No need," said another voice. Michael and Cole whirled to see Tabus standing behind them. "Thanks for clearing the way." He waved his arm, and before Michael and Cole could react, they found themselves outside.  
  
"I should have known," said Michael with a growl. "We'd better get back in there."  
  
"We should be able to teleport back in there now," said Cole. Michael nodded, and they respectively flamed and blurred back to the Lake of Power. When they materialized, the sight in front of them nearly made them faint with shock.  
  
Tabus was glowing with a fierce light, and was levitating about three inches off the ground. "You fools," he said. "You have handed me absolute victory. Now, behold my POWER!" Tabus raised his arms, and the ground began to shake. Suddenly, the rocks came together and formed twenty fifteen-foot tall monsters.  
  
"Well, at least we have our powers now," said Michael. He quickly fireballed one of them. It shattered almost instantly, but reformed within a matter of seconds. "Ok, maybe that's not so comforting," he added. He flamed to the other side of them. Suddenly, he realized what they had to do. "Cole, follow me!" he yelled, sprinting for the Lake. Cole blurred and followed him.  
  
"NO!" yelled Tabus, but he was too late to stop them. Michael and Cole both dove into the Lake. Almost instantly, the ground began to shake even more than before. Suddenly, Michael and Cole burst through the energy field, and it was all too evident that they had been infused with the Source of All Magic.  
  
"Now, feel OUR POWER," said Cole and Michael, raising their arms. Michael gestured with one hand, closing it into a fist, and all the rock monsters vanished instantly. Michael and Cole turned to face Tabus, and each raised their right arm against him. Two white energy beams struck Tabus with more power than in one million Source-style fireballs. Tabus screamed as the energy ripped apart his body, and then he exploded.  
  
Michael and Cole grinned at each other. "Now, that was a vanquish," said Cole, pleased with their performance.  
  
"And for my next trick," said Michael. He snapped his fingers, and instantly, the family was in the chamber with them.  
  
"What the...where are we?" Piper asked. Then, seeing Michael and Cole, she said, "I take it you won?"  
  
"That's putting it mildly," said Cole. He was about to add something else, but he was knocked on his back as Katrina jumped into his arms. "A guy could get used to being greeted like that," he chuckled.  
  
"I'm just glad you're alright," she said, leaning down to kiss him.  
  
Meanwhile, Michael had been observing this when two arms wrapped around his neck and pulled his head down while turning it. Soft lips met his, and Michael recognized Phoebe's feel with delight. He pulled back to take in his wife's face. "I told you I never break a promise," he said with a smile.  
  
Phoebe's eyes shined with unshed tears of joy and relief. "I love you so much," she said softly. Then, with a giggle, she added, "Happy Birthday, baby. Now, I do believe you owe me another promise." She raised her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Indeed I do," he said, "but first, Cole and I have one last thing to do here." Michael and Cole walked back over to the Lake and concentrated. The Power flowed back out of them and into the Lake, where it belonged. Then, Michael walked back over to Phoebe and said, "Let's go home."  
  
"I'll catch up with you guys in a minute," said Cole. "I want to set up a kind of barrier for here so that no one can get in without just cause." The others nodded in response. After they were gone, Cole did create a barrier for the Source of All Magic, and something else. He created a channel to connect his son to the power, giving him all the strength he would ever need to maintain the balance of the universe.  
  
Epilogue to the "Lineage" Series: Stairway to Heaven  
  
(This will be the final chapter in this series. Having had our heroes come against the pinnacle of the magical world in the previous chapter, I decided that this was the most appropriate way to end it. I would like to extend my thanks to all those who were kind enough to review my work. This will not be my last story, but as with all things, this series must draw to a close.)  
  
Michael stood on the hillside, anticipating Cole's arrival. It always saddened him to come to this place, but he always felt a duty to pay his respects. He gazed at the gravestones in front of him, and allowed silent tears to trickle down his cheeks.  
  
A blurring of the air behind him announced Cole's arrival. Michael turned and saw his cousin approaching, and they embraced. "It's good to see you, cousin," said Michael in a voice weary with age.  
  
"You, too, Michael," replied Cole. As they stepped closer to the gravestones, he continued, "It's hard to believe it's been a thousand years."  
  
"I know," said Michael, gazing at the graves of Phoebe, Piper, Paige, Katrina, and Leo. "The memories are still so vivid for me. It feels like it was only yesterday that I was holding her in my arms."  
  
"We have to be patient, Michael," said Cole. "I've never stopped believing that one day, our time would be up, and we could leave here forever."  
  
"Neither have I," said Michael. He smiled slightly. "It's amazing how much we've done for this world in our time, isn't it?"  
  
Cole nodded. "We were responsible for bringing peace and harmony to this world, Michael," Cole said. "I don't think 'amazing' even begins to describe it."  
  
"Indeed," said a new voice. Michael and Cole turned to see a Being of pure light standing behind them.  
  
"Who are you?" Michael asked.  
  
Michael and Cole could almost sense a smile coming from the Presence. "I think you know," He said.  
  
Suddenly realizing WHO they were facing, Michael and Cole immediately dropped to one knee in respect. "It's an honor," said Cole.  
  
"No," said God, a hint of amusement in His voice. "The honor is Mine."  
  
"What can we do for you?" Michael asked.  
  
"I believe the more appropriate question is what I can do for you," God replied. Seeing Michael and Cole raise their heads curiously, He continued, "I was listening to your conversation a few moments ago, and I have decided that you should be allowed to leave this world if you want. The two of you have sacrificed your lives and your minds more times that even I can count." He paused, letting this sink in. "You are released from your service to Me. You are free to roam any of the realms you wish, including the Afterlife, if that is your desire."  
  
Michael couldn't help the tears that were now trickling down his cheeks. "It was a privilege serving You," he said.  
  
Again, the two cousins could feel the smile upon them. "From now until eternity, My blessing shall be upon you," He intoned. "Go in peace. Wherever you go, I will be with you." With that, God vanished.  
  
"I can't believe it," said Michael. "After all this time, it's finally over, just like that."  
  
Cole sighed and nodded. "What do you say we go see our family?"  
  
Michael grinned. "Definitely."  
  
****  
  
Michael and Cole materialized at the Gates to the Afterlife. As they were about to walk in, Cole said, "I'll catch up later. I want to go visit my son first. I haven't seen him a while."  
  
Michael nodded. "I'll tell Katrina where you are," he said.  
  
"See you soon, cousin," Cole said, embracing him. Then, he blurred out.  
  
Michael turned back to the Gates. As he approached the guard, the guard bowed his head respectfully. "Welcome, Life-bearer," he said. "I assume you are here to see your family?"  
  
"Yes," said Michael. The Gates opened, and Michael stepped through. In a flash, he found himself standing on Prescott Street. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, and the air was sweeter and fresher than ever could possibly be on Earth. As he neared the Manor, his breath caught in his throat as he saw Phoebe on the front lawn, doing some gardening. Suddenly, she looked up, and dropped the shovel she had in her hand. Michael ran up the small slope to her as she ran toward him. She jumped into his arms, and their lips met in a kiss of pure love. For almost a minute, they just held each other, with gentle kisses, assuring each other that it was real.  
  
Finally, Michael released Phoebe. "Hi," she said, smiling the warm smile that always melted his heart.  
  
Michael sighed contentedly. "I've been dreaming of this day for centuries," he breathed.  
  
"So have I," she replied. She leaned against him, listening to the beat of his heart. "I never gave up hope that we'd be together again." Phoebe pulled back again, taking in the face she knew so well. "Michael, I...I need you. Please," she said softly, almost as though she was afraid that he would vanish once the happy moment had passed.  
  
"I know, baby, I know," he said, kissing her again. "I've missed you so much." He flamed them to their bedroom.  
  
As Phoebe lay down on the bed, she said, "I love you so much, Michael. Stay with me." She was almost pleading with him. As hard as it had been on Michael, living a thousand years without her, it had been just as hard on Phoebe, for even with her sisters there too, it wasn't enough to cover his absence.  
  
"I will never leave you again," he said, lying down next to her. "You are my heart and soul, Phoebe. You complete me. I will love you forever." As there lips again joined in a passionate kiss, both knew that it was a promise that would never be broken.  
  
THE END 


End file.
